


We Have You

by Greenisthetree



Series: Key to My Soul [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenisthetree/pseuds/Greenisthetree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mummy... Where Mummy?” Isaac’s heart stuttered. He really didn’t know what to say to that; the ‘sorry, your Mummy’s dead’ talk was really not something that he’s equipped to deal with just yet. </p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Isaac puts Lucas to bed during the first night that they have him in his and Scott's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have You

**Author's Note:**

> This story will make a lot more sense if you read the first part of the series, but it's up to you, lol.

“Mnnie…” The child mumbled as Isaac gently lifted him into bed. It had been a long day and Lucas (although not particularly talkative to begin with) had steadily grown more sullen as the day had worn on. Allison had stayed with them well into the evening, helping them sign papers and ease Lucas into his new environment. At one point, Scott had slipped out to his Mother’s house to pick up a few of his old things from when he was a child to tide them over until they could plan an actual shopping trip. The petit bed covered in blue dinosaur sheets that he was currently sitting on the edge of was but one of the many things that Scott had managed to drag up from Melissa’s basement.

“What was that, Lucas?”

“Mummy... Where Mummy?” Isaac’s heart stuttered. He really didn’t know what to say to that; the _‘sorry, your Mummy’s dead’_ talk was really not something that he’s equipped to deal with just yet. He could see Lucas become progressively more upset with each passing second. Allison told them earlier that they needed to remain calm when children were upset, but hiding discomfort would be a lot easier when said child was not a werewolf. It wasn’t until the first tear dropped from the boy’s glassy eyes that Isaac was able to unfreeze himself.

“Shhh, it’s going to be alright,” He soothed gently and very slowly wrapped an arm around Lucas. For a moment, he thought that he had made a wrong move when Lucas began to cry more and the tears already spilling down pudgy baby cheeks began to be accompanied by a soul destroying whine, but within second he could feel tiny hands clutching at his t-shirt as the child turned to bury his face in his side. Isaac brought his other hand up to softly rub Lucas’ back. “Mum-Mummy had to go away, but I’m sure that she loved you… We have you now-Scott and I. You’re safe here. We’ll take care of you.” 

He’s almost certain that Lucas didn’t catch or understand most of what he just told him, but he seemed to be responding to the sound of his voice. Isaac continued to mutter quiet nothings into the boy’s ear while he cried ( _‘we got you… you’re okay’_ ), until his sobs started to subside. When he started to feel too repetitive, he opted for humming one of the few songs that he could remember his own mother singing to him when he was young; he continued on with this for several minutes before he could feel Lucas’ tiny fingers loosening his hold on his shirt and could hear the child’s breathing even out. Carefully, he manoeuvred the boy onto his side and tucked him in. Reaching forward, he carefully wiped away a stray tear and leaned forward to give him a quick peck on the head before heading to the door. 

Scott cast him a warm look and stepped out of the doorway to allow Isaac room through (he hadn’t even realised that he had been standing there). He felt his mate’s arms wrap around him as he shut the door and leaned back into his warmth. He could feel Scott shift some of his weight to the balls of his feet in order to obtain the extra inch needed to rest his head on Isaac’s shoulder.

“I thought that you said that you weren’t much of a kid person?” 

“I’m not,” He responded and he could feel as much as he could hear Scott’s hum of disbelief as he turned his head to press his nose into the other man’s temple. “I really have no idea what I’m doing.”

“It seemed like you did to me.”

“I really, didn’t… I was really worried that he was going to reject that hug.”

“Well, it worked out okay… we can pick up a couple books or something when we go shopping tomorrow, but for now-“ Scott slowly drew away, offering Isaac a tired smile and a tender kiss when he turned around to face him. Isaac smiled gratefully as Scott grabbed his hand and lead the way down the hall to their bedroom. “Let’s go to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, another little thing that I did for me in the middle of the night. I still can't really tell if I'm writing them OOC or not, so feel free to give me a shout out with any suggestions if you think that I'm not. I hope that you guys enjoyed it none the less. :)


End file.
